Kuninkaiden kesäleiri
by Yorkistgirl
Summary: Englannin kuningas Richard III, Tanskan kuningas Christian II ja Ruotsin kuningas Gustav Adolf II tapaavat toisensa mystisellä saarella, jonne kolme noitaa ovat heidät lähettäneet. Pako saarelta vaikuttaa mahdottomalta, elleivät miehet luota ja kumoa yhdessä päälleen langennutta kirousta.
1. Luku 1

**Westminster Abbey, lokakuu 1483**

Elizabeth Woodville katseli ilmeettömänä, kun kymmenet vesinorot valuivat pitkin lasiin kuvattujen enkeleiden kasvoja, jotka kilvan lauloivat ylistystä Jumalalle.

Hän oli pitkä, laiha nainen, jonka kivisten kasvojen ilmettä oli vaikea tulkita.

Ennen hän oli ollut Englannin kuningatar mutta nyt hän oli vain leskivaimo.

Vajaan kahdenkymmenen avioliitto vuoden ja kahdentoista lapsen jälkeen hän oli edelleen säilyttänyt kauneutensa, jonka vuoksi tavallinen kansa kutsuikin häntä noidaksi.

Onneksi pahojen kielten vaikutus ei ollut kiirinyt piispan korviin, joka ei ollut evännyt häneltä oikeutta päästä lapsineen turvapaikkaan.

Lokakuinen harmaus sopi hyvin yhteen hänen nykyisen mielentilansa kanssa, hänet oli syrjäytetty, hänen poikansa olivat poissa ja hänen vanhin tyttärensä Yorkshiren villikarjun ympärillä.

Ilmekään ei värähtänyt hänen kasvoillaan, kun ukkonen jyrähti jossain etäällä.

Elizabeth vihasi Gloucesterin Richardia sydämensä pohjasta, sillä juuri hän oli karkottanut hänet tähän tekopyhien loukkoon. Richard oli varastanut hänen pojiltaan heidän perintönsä ja sitä Elizabeth ei jättäisi kostamatta.

Päivisin hän osallistui messuun ja katui syntejään mutta yöllä hänen suruvaippansa alta kuoriutui esiin koston enkeli.

Jumala oli jo kauan sitten hylännyt hänet mutta paholainen oli hänen puolellaan. Elizabeth tiesi miten hän saisi pahimman vihollisensa kärsimään mutta mikään hänen tähänastisista suunnitelmistaan ei ollut, ollut kyllin paha. Richardin kuului kärsiä tekemästään rikoksesta ja mikäli hänen rukouksensa eivät, tavoittaneet Jumalaa niin paholainen ojensi auliisti kätensä.

Elizabeth poistui ikkunan äärestä ja palasi kammioonsa munkkien hiljaisen laulun saattamana.

Hän halusi jo toteuttaa muinaisen Nemesiksen kostorituaalin mutta hänen oli maltettava mielensä.

Kosto tarvitsi suojakseen yön viitan, joka suojelisi sitä valppailta katseilta.

Luostarin viimein hiljentyessä Elizabeth aloitti henkilökohtaisen sotansa kuningas Richardia vastaan. Hänen neljä tytärtään nukkuivat kaikki turvallisesti omissa sängyissään, joten kukaan ei häiritsisi häntä.

Elizabeth otti vaatearkkunsa pohjalta esiin pienen lippaan, jonka hän oli onnistunut pitämään kaikilta salassa. Hän oli saanut sen äidiltään, joka oli vannottanut häntä säästämään sitä juuri sitä hetkeä varten kun se todella tulisi tarpeeseen.

Hän avasi lippaan ja otti esiin pienen vahasta tehdyn nuken. Sitten hän kaivoi tyynynsä alta pienen nahkapussin, joka oli täynnä tummia hiuksia, kuningas Richardin hiuksia.

Hän oli ollut onnekas kun kuninkaan parturin apupoika oli ollut valmis myymään isäntänsä parista pennistä.

Seuraavaksi Elizabeth sytytti viisi kynttilää palamaan ja asetti ne pöydälle, siten että niistä muodostui pentagrammi. Hän otti pisimmän hiussuortuvan pussista ja kiersi sen vahanuken kaulan ympäri. Nyt Richard oli täysin hänen armoillaan.

Hän asetti nuken seisomaan pentagrammin keskelle ja aloitti Nemesiksen kärsimys kirouksen.

"Nemesis koston jumalatar kuule palvelijattaresi pyyntö ja vastaa rukoukseeni. Kohdista keihääsi tähän uhriin, joka on minua teoillaan haavoittanut. Anna hänen tuntea minun tuskani ja vie hänet sinne mistä paluuta ei ole."

Pöydällä olevien kynttilöiden liekit alkoivat väpättää ja huoneen lämpötila laski tuntuvasti.

Hetken aikaa Elizabeth pystyi näkemään hengityksensä kynttilöiden himmeässä valossa ja hän aisti suuremman voiman läsnäolon. Hän tunsi kuinka Nemesis viilensi hänen palavan vihansa jäätäväksi viimaksi, joka leikkasi lihaa kuin veitsi.

Ei, pelkkä kiusanteko ei enää riittänyt hänelle, kuolema olisi ainoa keino, joka hyvittäisi hänen tuskansa. Samassa Elizabeth sai silmiinsä tuolilla lojuvan yksinäinen ompelutyönsä, jota hän teki päivän joutilaina tunteina. Hän otti kankaassa kiinni olevan neulan peukalon ja etusormensa väliin ja alkoi lämmittää sen terävää kärkeä kynttilän liekissä.

Sitten hänen katseensa hakeutui yksinään seisovaan vahanukkeen ja kaikki näkymättömät olennot hänen ympärillään huusivat häntä pistämään tuon neulan Richardin sydämeen.

Hänen laihat huulensa vääntyivät pirulliseen hymyyn kun hän tunsi neulan kuumenevan sormissaan.

Miksei hän ollut tehnyt tätä aiemmin, nyt hän lävistäisi tuon sydämen palavalla raudalla ja polttaisi sen yhtä mustaksi kuin suruvaippansa.

"Äiti mitä sinä teet?" kysyi samassa pelokas ääni hänen takaansa.

Elizabeth pudotti neulan ja kääntyi katsomaan taakseen.

Hänen toinen tyttärensä Cecily oli ilmaantunut hänen huoneeseensa kuin tyhjästä.

Tytön nähdessä nuken ja kynttilät, aito järkytys paistoi hänen kasvoiltaan ja hän teki vaistomaisesti ristin merkin.


	2. Luku 2

**Middleham 2. lokakuuta 1483**

Kuningas Richard katseli valkoisten pilvien hallitsemalle taivaalle, jonka korkeuksissa lentävä haukka näkyi mustana siluettina. Samassa se äkkäsi saaliin ja lähti syöksyyn.

Muuttohaukka Jezebel oli hänen ehdoton suosikkinsa, eikä se koskaan päästänyt saalistaan karkuun.

Kuninkaana hänen olisi kuulunut metsästää tunturihaukalla mutta Jezebel oli todistanut hänelle arvollisuutensa useammin kuin kerran niin Richard ei halunnut vaihtaa sitä.

Jezebel oli saanut kynsiinsä, kyyhkyn ja hyvin koulutettuna se jätti saaliinsa ja lensi takaisin isäntänsä ojennetulle käsivarrelle.

Eräs metsästys seurueen jäsenistä kiiruhti, ottamaan leivon, ennen kuin joku muu ehtisi napata sen.

Palkaksi Richard ojensi Jezebellille palan lihaa ja se nappasi nopeasti makupalan terävään nokkaansa.

"Hyvin tehty kaunokaiseni", Richard sanoi pehmeästi ja hymyili.

Syötyään Jezebel katseli odottavasti isäntäänsä terävillä mustilla silmillään, odottaen uutta lähtökäskyä.

Richard heilautti käsivarttaan ja Jezebel kohosi uudelleen siivilleen, yhdessä sir Francis Lovelin aavikkohaukan kanssa.

"Hyvä päivä metsästykselle", Francis totesi ja ohjasi hevosensa lähemmäksi Richardia.

He olivat olleet parhaita ystäviä lapsuudestaan lähtien ja aina kun Richardilla oli tilaisuus viettää aikaansa ystävänsä kanssa niin hän ei hukannut sitä.

Nämä kaksi miestä olivat täydelliset vastakohdat toisistaan. Sir Francis oli vaalea ja harteikas kun taas Richard oli tumma ja heiveröisempi.

"Niin on", Richard vastasi hajamielisesti, seuratessaan silmillään Jezebelin tummaa hahmoa.

Viileä tuuli puhalsi autioilla nummilla ja maailman aika tuntui pysähtyneen. Juuri tästä Richard piti, vain ääretöntä nummimaisemaa ja rikkomaton rauha, joka oli mukavaa vastapainoa Lontoon hälinälle.

Suurkaupungit eivät innostaneet häntä lainkaan ja Richard johti maataan mieluummin juuri sieltä missä hän tunsi olevan eniten kotonaan, Yorkshiresta.

Samassa Francis jätti hetkeksi haukkansa ja hänen katseensa terävöityi jonnekin muualle.

"Dickon, mikä tuo on?", hän kysyi ja osoitti kaukana taivaan rannassa näkyvää tummaa pistettä.

Richard katsoi Francisin osoittamaan suuntaan ja näki myös tuon saman tumman hahmon, joka kasvoi hetki hetkeltä suuremmaksi.

"Ehkä jokin toinen haukka", hän tuumi mutta olento oli liian iso ollakseen haukka.

Lentävä olento ei muuttanut suuntaansa ja Francis veti varsijousensa nopeasti käsiinsä selästään.

"Odota", Richard esti häntä ja laski kätensä varsijousen päälle.

Hän oli utelias näkemään tuon olennon paremmin sillä se saattaisi pian säikähtää heitä ja lentää pois mutta niin ei käynytkään.

Samassa se lensi esiin pilviharson takaa ja Richard haukkoi henkeään ihmetyksestä.

Taivaalle oli ilmestynyt valtava kotka, jonka sulat olivat yötäkin mustemmat ja sen silmät paloivat kuin kekäleet.

Francis ei suostunut enää odottelemaan vaan tähtäsi tuota paholaisen lintua.

Kotka kuitenkin nappasi nopeasti hänen nuolensa nokkaansa ja puri sen kahtia.

Sitten se lähti hurjaan syöksyyn, ojentaen käyräkyntiset jalkansa suoraan kohti Richardia.

"FRANCIS, TAPA SE! TAPA SE!", Richard huusi hevosten alkaessa hirnua kauhusta.

Francis teki parhaansa pitääkseen oriinsa hallinnassaan mutta kotkasta säteilevä pelko sai hevoset melkein suunniltaan. Hänen oli vaikeata tähdätä liikkuvan hevosen selästä mutta yksikään hänen nuolistaan ei tuntunut lävistävän tuon kotkan höyhenpukua. Sen sulat olivat kuin metallia, eikä se näyttänyt ollenkaan pelkäävän ihmistä.

Richard veti esiin vyöllään roikkuvan lyhyen pistomiekan, hän ei aikonut antautua taistelutta.

Hänen hevosensa ei kuitenkaan aikonut jäädä vaan lähti äkkiä hurjaan laukkaan.

Äkillisen liikkeen seurauksena Richard menetti tasapainonsa ja miekka putosi hänen kädestään.

Hevosen vauhti oli niin kova että hän melkein putosi satulasta.

Kotka kuitenkin lähestyi pelottavan nopeasti ja samassa se sai Richardin kynsiinsä.

Kotkan voimakas ote salpasi hänen henkensä ja ilma puristui nopeasti ulos hänen keuhkoistaan.

"DICKON! DICKON!", Richard kuuli Francisin huutavan kun kotka raastoi hänet pois satulasta.

Richard olisi halunnut vastata Francisille mutta kotkan rautainen ote melkein mursi hänen sisuskalunsa.

Samassa hän huomasi nousevansa ilmaan vangitsijansa mukana ja maan pinta katosi nopeasti pilvien alle. Taivaan kylmät tuulet purivat terävinä hänen vaatteidensa läpi ja Richard tunsi jäätyvänsä elävältä.

Jollain ihmeen tavalla kotka tajusi tämän ja se laskeutui hieman alemmas, jottei sen kallisarvoisella saaliilla olisi hätäpäivää, Richardin ei ollut vielä aika kohdata tuhoaan.

Hänen kuuluisi ensin päästä saarelle.


	3. Luku 3

**Gent 24. lokakuuta 1531**

Taas jälleen yksi iloton aamu valkeni Sigbrit Willomsin vankisellissä. Päivät muistuttivat hyvin paljon toisiaan ja hän oli menettänyt ajan tajun kauan sitten.

Hän oli ollut vangittuna jo kahdeksan vuotta ja hän tunsi aikansa hupenevan.

Kylmä, talvea enteilevä tuuli ujelsi hänen pienen vankikoppinsa nurkissa ja se sai hänet kietomaan likaista viittaansa tiukemmin ympärilleen.

Tuulesta oli kuitenkin se ilo että se vei muassaan, kopissa vallitsevan ulosteiden löyhkän.

Sigbrit oli jo vanha nainen mutta se ei tarkoittanut, ettei häntä olisi pelätty.

Pyhän saksalais-roomalaisen keisarikunnan hallitsija Charles V oli vaatinut hänen päätään vadille jo pitkään ja nyt kun hänen suojelijansa kuningas Christian tarvitsi apua langoltaan, tämä oli suostunut hänen vaatimukseensa, Sigbritin vangitsemisesta.

Vahvasta ulkomuodostaan huolimatta Tanskan kuningas Christian oli ollut helposti johdateltavissa, vaikka Sigbrit oli tiennyt että kuninkaan lähellä mateli aina käärmeitä.

Parilla loitsulla ja kirkkailla silmillään hänen tyttärensä Dyveke oli onnistunut hurmaamaan kuninkaan ja nostamaan heidät köyhyyden ahjosta Kööpenhaminan kuninkaalliseen palatsiin.

Hovissa heitä oli karsastettu, heidän porvarillisen taustansa vuoksi ja Sigbrit oli tiennyt heidän olevan täysin Christianin armoilla, joten Dyveken oli ollut tehtävän kaikkensa, jotta hän olisi pitänyt kuninkaan mielenkiinnon itsellään, mahdollisimman pitkään.

Hän oli taidokkaasti liehitellyt ja hurmannut kuninkaan yhä uudestaan kauneudellaan ja näin turvannut äidilleen korkean aseman hovissa.

Onnettomuus oli kuitenkin kohdannut heitä, sillä aateli ei suostunut sulkemaan silmiään heidän olemassa ololtaan.

Yleinen kateus ja viha olivat lopulta johtaneet siihen että eräänä päivänä yksi noista vatsallaan maassa ryömivistä ylimyksistä oli riistänyt Dyvekeltä hengen ja nyt kun hän oli poissa, niin Sigbrit tunsi olonsa uhatuksi. Ilman Dyvekeä hänen olemassaolonsa lepäsi veitsenterällä.

Pahat kielet levittivät hänestä huhuja että hän oli noita ja uhkasi koko valtakuntaa ja oli ollut vain ajan kysymys, milloin Christian hankkiutuisi hänestä eroon, mikä tapahtuikin Sigbritin mielestä liian pian.

Ylellinen elämä oli kadonnut hänen ympärillään yhdellä iskulla ja hänet oli kuljetettu Gentiin, jossa hänen kuului odottaa roviotaan.

Ensin Sigbrit oli ollut poissa tolaltaan ja itkenyt kovaa kohtaloaan mutta sitten epätoivo oli vaihtunut vihaksi Christiania kohtaan. Tämäkö oli hänen palkkansa siitä että hän oli antanut kauniin tyttärensä kuninkaalle leikkikaluksi?

Raivo paloi hänen vanhoissa silmissään ja hän päätti antaa kuninkaalle vielä viimeisen lahjan.

Sigbrit otti puisen puurokulhonsa vapiseviin käsiinsä, jonne hän oli kerännyt katosta vuotavaa sadevettä. Sitten hän asetti kulhon syliinsä ja viilsi terävällä kivellä haavan kämmeneensä, antaen veren valua veteen.

Vesi tummui hiljalleen veren punaiseksi ja luettuaan oikeat sanat utuinen kuva ilmestyi sen pinnalle.

Tutkittuaan hieman vedessä näkyvää kuvajaista hän näki merellä purjehtivan laivaston, jonka mastoissa liehuivat Tanskan kuninkaan viirit.

Vaikutti siltä että Christian oli merillä ja hän näytti purjehtivan kohti Ruotsia. Laivaston koosta päätellen kyseessä ei ollut ystävällinen vierailu vaan Christian ilmeisesti yritti voittaa takaisin kahdeksan vuotta sitten hävinneensä Ruotsin kruunun.

Ilkeä hymy nousi Sigbritin kuihtuneille kasvoille. Christian ei ikinä enää istuisi Ruotsin valtaistuimella, mikäli se riippuisi hänestä.

Hiljaiset sanat alkoivat valua hänen huuliltaan, muodostuen sitten kovemmiksi.

Hän kutsui avukseen myrkyn henkiä, jotka vastasivat hänen kutsuunsa auliisti, ne halusivat päästää raivonsa valloilleen ja Christian tarjoutui niille juuri sopivaksi uhriksi.

Sigbrit valutti lisää vertaan veteen, joka saostui melkein sysimustaksi.

Salamat löivät aaltoihin ja uhkaava jyrähdys vapisutti taivasta.

Hän yllytti aallot keinuttamaan laivoja vielä kovemmin ja hajottamaan niiden muodostelman.

Kuninkaan laiva piti saada erotetuksi muiden alusten suojeluksesta, silloin Sigbrit voisi tehdä hänelle juuri sen mitä tahtoi.

"Raivotkaa meren aallot, viekää mukananne tuo kirottu kuningas, kauas pois, mistä häntä ei ikinä löydetä!", Sigbrit huusi myrskyn hengille, jotka vasta alkoivat päästä leikkimisen makuun.

"Pää kiinni siellä, noita!", kuului samassa vanginvartijan vihainen ärähdys ja hän rymisytti nyrkillään sellin ovea.

Sigbrit ei hänen uhkailueleistään pelästynyt. Hän oli nyt langettanut kostonsa Christianin päälle ja tämä saisi vihdoin tuta pitkällisen vankeuden yksinäisyyden ja hiljaisen epätoivon, yhtä katkerasti, kuin hän.


	4. Luku 4

**Norjan rannikko, 24. lokakuuta 1531**

Kuninkaan lippulaiva Ingridin kapteeni katseli huolestuneena kaakosta lähestyviä ukkospilviä.

Ellei tuuli puhaltaisi niitä pois, niin he joutuisivat keskelle rajua myrskyä.

Hän oli ollut merillä melkein koko ikänsä ja hän kyllä tunnisti vaarallisen myrskyn, kun vain sattui näkemään sellaisen.

Kuningas Christian seisoi hievahtamatta komentosillalla, navakan tuulen leikkiessä hänen viitallaan. Hän oli pitkä sekä harteikas mies, jonka kasvoja peitti tumma ja tuuhea parta.

Hänen silmänsä olivat nauliutuneet itäiseen horisonttiin, jossa siinsi Ruotsin manner.

Ruotsalaiset olivat aina aiheuttaneet hänelle harmia mutta hän ei aikonut päästää heitä kurittamatta.

Ruotsin kruunu kuului oikeutetusti hänelle ja hän ottaisi sen takaisin vaikka väkisin.

Hän ei voinut sietää sitä että häntä uhmattiin, hän oli saanut valtansa itse Jumalalta ja silloin hänen alamaisensa tekivät syntiä, kun he julkesivat uhmata häntä.

Heti kun hänen joukkonsa astuisivat Ruotsin maaperälle, niin hän tekisi selvää kapinallisten saastaisesta johtajasta Gustav Vasasta. Kaikki muut saisivat kuolla mutta Vasan hän halusi elävänä, jotta saisi tappaa hänet omin käsin ja ripustaa sitten hänen päänsä Tukholman torille, ankaraksi varoitukseksi muille, jotka vain yrittivätkin uhmata häntä.

Christianin tulevaisuuden suunnitelmat kuitenkin katkesivat äkisti kun laivan kapteeni tuli pälpättämään hänelle että heidän olisi lykättävä valloitusta.

"Mitä?!", Christian karjaisi ja oli vähällä tarttua kapteenia kiinni kauluksesta.

"Teidän armonne, päällemme nousee kohta myrsky ja ellemme nyt etsiydy lähimpään satamaan, niin joudumme kaikki meren pohjaan", kapteeni selitti, yrittäen säilyttää äänensä tasaisena, sillä vihainen kuningas pelotti häntä.

Christianin raivoavat silmät siirtyivät onnettomasta kapteenista, lähestyvään myrskyyn ja sitten taas takaisin kapteeniin.

"Me purjehdimme Ruotsiin, vaikka se jäisi viimeiseksi teokseni", hän uhosi.

"Mutta teidän armonne kuten näette, edempänä purjehtivilla laivoilla on jo suuria vaikeuksia pysyä kurssissa."

"Millaisten pelkureiden käsiin olenkaan uskonut laivastoni?! Pelkäättekö te kaikki pientä tuulenpuhuria?!"

Samassa ukkonen jyrähti ja salama välähti vain puolen kilometrin päässä Ingridistä.

Ukkosen äkillinen ääni sai Christianin unohtamaan hetkeksi raivonsa ja hän tunsi niskakarvojensa nousevan pystyyn.

Kapteeni oli täysin oikeassa sillä Christian näki kuinka etäämmällä Ingridistä purjehtiva Isabella oli melkein kääntynyt poikittain takaisin menosuuntaan. Äkkiä salama iski uudestaan, nyt paljon lähemmäksi. Ukkosen jyrinän hiljennyttyä kannella työskentelevät merimiehet alkoivat huutamaan kovaan ääneen ja kaikki osoittelivat paapuurin puolella seilaavaa Annea, jonka mastossa leimusi tuli.

Salama oli iskenyt Annen mastoon ja sytyttänyt kuninkaan viirin ja ylemmän purjeen palamaan.

Seuraavaksi mustaakin mustemmat pilvet repesivät ja piiskaava sade laskeutui heidän ylleen.

Kapteeni katseli tätä kaikkea kasvot kalpeina kuin lakana.

"Pyydän teidän armonne, älkää pakottako meitä jatkamaan matkaa, kun itse Luoja tuntuu olevan suunnitelmianne vastaan", kapteeni rukoili.

"Tämä ei ole Luojan työtä vaan itsensä Paholaisen!", Christian jyrisi.

"Minä en pelkää sinua Lucifer, tätä alusta sinä et upota!", hän huusi taivaalle, yrittäen parhaansa mukaan pysytellä pystyssä villisti puolelta toiselle keinuvan laivan kannella.

Kapteenilla ei ollut pienintäkään halua jäädä Ingridille ja hän laskeutui alas komentosillalta, miestensä joukkoon. He jättäisivät laivan, sanoisi kuningas siihen mitä tahansa, hän saisi kohdata Paholaisen yksin jos niin tahtoi.

Miehet tungeksivat pelastusveneisiin, heidän tovereidensa alkaessa laskea heitä myrskyäviin aaltoihin.

Samassa Christian huomasi mitä he olivat tekemässä.

"Te ette lähde minnekään!", hän huusi mutta hänen sanansa hukkuivat myrskyn jylinän alle.

Samassa laiva keinahti rajusti oikealle ja Christian kaatui selälleen.

Sadepisarat iskivät häntä kasvoihin kuin terävät neulat, uuden salaman valaistessa mustaa taivasta.

Lyhyen hetken aikaa hän oli näkevinään yläpuolellaan olevien pilvien muodostuvan kuin kasvoiksi.

Hänen katsoessa uudestaan tarkemmin, hän ollut uskoa silmiään, vanhan naisen kasvot katsoivat häntä ylhäältä pilvistä.

Christian tunsi nuo kasvot, ne kuuluivat Sigbritille, jota myös noidaksi kutsuttiin.

"Sinä kurja!", Christian karjaisi ja pui nyrkkiään taivaalle mutta hänen äänensä katosi myrskyn pauhun alle, jonka takaa kuului vanhan eukon ilkeä nauru.


	5. Luku 5

**Benhamnin tila, Uppland, 28. lokakuuta 1632**

Margareta Slots katseli jo pitkään tyhjillään olleen lastenhuoneen nurkassa kyhjöttävää kehtoa.

Hänen poikansa Gustav oli jo aikamies ja hän viettikin suuren osan ajastaan metsästäen Benhamnin

mailla ikätovereidensa kanssa.

Aikaa oli kulunut niin hirveästi, kun Margareta oli tavannut Gustavin isän ja rakastunut tähän palavasti. Hän oli tiennyt, ettei kuningas Gustav Adolf ollut häntä varten mutta hän oli aina sydämessään toivonut että yhteinen lapsi olisi lähentänyt heitä mutta toisin oli käynyt.

He olivat tavanneet ensikerran Pihkovassa vuonna 1615, silloin nuori Gustav Adolf oli häikäissyt Margaretan komeudellaan, kirkkaampana kuin aurinko. Hänen vaalea tukkansa oli ollut yhtä kultainen kuin hänen kruununsa ja hänen silmissään oli ollut tarkkaavainen katse.

Sitten eräänä iltana Margareta oli onnistunut houkuttelemaan Gustavin mukaansa ja sinä ihanana yönä pikku Gustav oli saanut alkunsa.

Tietenkään Margareta ei syyttänyt Gustav Adolfia mistään, hän oli avoimesti tunnustanut pikku Gustavin pojakseen ja auttanut Margaretaa elättämään hänet mutta Margareta olisi halunnut niin paljon enemmän. Hän olisi halunnut Gustav Adolfin kokonaan itselleen.

Hän olisi halunnut tämän rakkauden, sillä tuskinpa kirkuva ja jalkaan polkeva Brandenburgin Maria Eleonoora oli mitenkään helposti rakastettava nainen.

Margareta oli saanut tietoonsa, että kuningatar oli mitä hankalin nainen, joka on koskaan ollut Ruotsin kuningatar. Hän vaati jatkuvasti Gustav Adolfin huomiota, niin että pitääkseen vaimonsa edes hetken hiljaisena Gustav Adolfin oli jopa riennettävä taistelutantereelta takaisin Ruotsiin pitelemään parkuvan vaimonsa kättä, jolla nyt ei olisi jo ennestään ollut kylliksi palvelijoita.

Maria Eleonoora oli tottunut aina saamaan tahtonsa läpi, kunhan hän vain parkui tarpeeksi kovaan ääneen.

Hänen lapsellinen käytöksensä kuvotti Margaretaa, joka oli itse vaatimattomista oloista lähtöisin.

Hän ei ollut tottunut yhtä ylelliseen elämään ja aina kun Gustav Adolf oli antanut hänelle lahjan, niin hän oli ottanut sen vastaan kiittäen.

Hän oli tavannut Ruotsin kuninkaan vielä pari vuotta sitten mutta Margaretasta tuntui että se oli ollut hänen viimeinen hetkensä Gustavin kanssa.

Heidän kohtaamisensa oli tapahtunut keväällä mutta Margaretasta tuntui kuin hän olisi ollut keskellä pahimpia pakkasia. Gustav Adolf oli ollut muodollisen ystävällinen mutta hän oli muurannut itsensä sellaisen muurin taakse, jota Margareta ei pystynyt suurimmillakaan voimilla ylittämään.

Heidän suhteensa ja kaikki mitä heidän välillään oli ollut, oli nyt pyyhkäisty pois kuin rihvelitauluun kirjoitettu väärä vastaus. Gustavin ilme oli ollut kuin kivisellä patsaalla, hän ei näyttänyt mitä hän siitä ajatteli, hän oli sulkenut itsensä pois.

Margareta oli tuntenut sydämensä särkyvän, kun hän oli palannut uuden aviomiehensä Jacob Trellowin luo, jonka sydän sykki ainoastaan ruudille.

Samassa Margareta havahtui hereille muistoistaan, kun kuuli poikansa palaavan ystäviensä kanssa metsästys retkeltään. Margareta kiiruhti toisen kerroksen parvelle ja ennätti juuri parahiksi näkemään poikansa saapumisen.

Palvelijat kiiruhtivat ottamaan nuoren herransa aseen, päällysviitan, hatun sekä saaliin, joka koostui kahdesta fasaanikukosta.

Niistä saataisiin illaksi oiva ateria.

Margareta katseli äänettömästi poikaansa, joka muistutti niin paljon isäänsä. Sama vaalea tukka ja samat silmät, jotka muistuttivat häntä niin paljon Gustav Adolfista.

Margareta ei enää kyennyt pidättelemään kyyneleitään vaan vetäytyi omaan huoneeseensa itkemään, Gustav ei saanut nähdä häntä tässä tilassa.

Margareta istuutui pukeutumispöytänsä tuolille ja katseli onnetonta kuvajaistaan suuresta soikionmuotoisesta peilistä.

Vuodet olivat armotta verottaneet hänen kauneuttaan, hän oli ollut vasta tyttönen tavatessaan Gustav Adolfin ja nyt hänen viehkeydestään olivat vain rippeet jäljellä. Hänen silmäkulmiinsa oli piirtynyt syviä uurteita ja hänen solakka vartalonsa oli lapsen runtelema.

Margareta nojautui tuolissaan taaksepäin ja ummisti silmänsä. Lokakuun kylmät tuulet tuntuivat puhaltavan jopa hänen huoneeseensa, jotka herättelivät hänen ohimoillaan jyskyttävää migreeniä.

Margareta hieroi sormillaan otsaansa ja yritti rentoutua. Hän kuvitteli olevansa yhtä vapaa liikkumaan kuin savupiipusta tupruava savu ja lentävänsä sitten tuulen mukana minne halusi.

Hän halusi päästä takaisin Gustav Adolfin luo.

Tuulen henki kuuli hänen toiveensa ja se puhalsi hänet maiden ja meren yli kauas etelään, jossa Gustavkin oli. Margareta pystyi näkemään hänet taivaalta ja hänen sydämensä iloitsi.

Hän laskeutui alemmas ja näki Gustav Adolfin sotilaidensa ympäröimänä, he olivat jälleen matkalla sotimaan. Jos Gustavilla oli jonkin intohimo niin se oli juuri sodankäynti ja hän johti mieluusti itse omat joukkonsa taisteluun ja viipyi retkillään useita vuosia.

Samassa suuri sumu nielaisi Gustavin ja hänen seurueensa ja Margaretin oli laskeuduttava vielä alemmas pysyäkseen Gustavin lähellä.

Hän aavisti pahaa, sillä miehet hänen ympärillään olivat hiiren hiljaa ja jokainen oli valmis ampumaan hetkellä millä hyvänsä.

Margareta seurasi tilannetta henkeään pidätellen, pysytellen visusti Gustavin ratsun vanavedessä.

Samassa kaaos puhkesi ja miehet olivat keskellä taistelua.

Musketin laukaukset kajahtelivat vihaisesti ja miekat halkoivat ilmaa.

Hevoset hirnuivat vauhkoina ja miehillä oli täysi työ pitää ne hallinnassaan.

Taistelu tuntui kestävän ikuisuuden ja Margareta katseli tätä veristä näytelmää silmät huolesta laajenneina. Missä oli hänen Gustavinsa?

Kentällä vallitseva kaaos oli nielaissut hänen kuninkaansa ja Margareta rynnisti läpi hirnuvien hevosten ja huutavien miesten, kohti sitä paikkaa missä hän oli nähnyt Gustavin viimeisen kerran.

Pian Margareta sai hänet näköpiiriinsä mutta ennen kuin hän ehti hänen luokseen, jostain kuin Helvetin avonaisesta kidasta syöksyi esiin saksalainen ratsumies, joka ampui Gustavia selkään.

Tuo yksi laukaus pysäytti Margaretan maailman ja hän katsoi henkeään haukkoen kuinka Gustav Adolf putosi rintaansa pidellen hevosensa selästä mutaiseen maahan.

"GUSTAV! GUSTAV!", Margareta huusi niin kovaa kuin jaksoi mutta hänen äänensä hukkui taistelun huutojen alle.

Jäiset kyyneleet alkoivat valua hänen poskiaan pitkin, ylhäisen veren virratessa mutaiseen maahan.

Aika hänen ympärillään tuntui hidastuvan, kunnes se pysähtyi kokonaan, kaiken jähmettyessä paikoilleen kuin valtavaan öljymaalaukseen, jonka kauheaksi aiheeksi taiteilija oli valinnut kuninkaan kaatumisen.

Samassa voimakkaat kourat tarttuivat hänen käsivarteensa ja ravistelivat hänet hereille.

"Äiti, äiti! Tässä minä olen!", huusi hänen huolestunut poikansa Gustav.

Margareta avasi kyyneleiset silmänsä ja kahmaisi poikansa syleilyynsä, jonka oli täysin hänen tapojensa vastaista, kun paikalla oli muitakin katsojia.

"Ei mitään hätää äiti, olen tässä", poika lohdutti häntä pehmeällä äänellä, jonka hän oli myös perinyt isältään.

Margaretan vakuuteltua kaikille olevansa kunnossa, hänet jätettiin jälleen yksin.

Hän nousi tuolistaan ja käveli huoneensa suurelle ikkunalle, jonka takana puhalsi voimakas talvea enteilevä myrskytuuli.

Hän sulki uudestaan itkuiset silmänsä ja kuiskasi puoli ääneen.

"Rakas tuuli, mikäli olet koskaan kannatellut siipesi alla pienen ihmisen rukousta, niin olen kiltti ja kuule minua hätäni hetkellä. Pelasta rakkaan Gustavini henki ennen kuin kuolo hänet korjaa."

Samassa savuhormista kuului tuulen ujeltava vastaus, jonka Margareta tulkitsi myönteiseksi, tuuli oli kuullut hänen pyyntönsä.


	6. Luku 6

**Saksa, 29. lokakuuta 1632**

Äkillinen kylmä puhuri löi kuningas Gustav Adolfia kasvoille ja hän vavahti.

Hänen sotilaallinen joukkonsa eteni rauhallisesti Lűtzeniin vievällä tiellä ja hänen miehensä olivat hyvällä tuulella.

Heidän maineikas kuninkaansa oli ollut voittoisa marssiessaan Saksan maan läpi, eikä mikään

armeija ollut vielä onnistunut nujertamaan häntä.

Kaupunki toisensa jälkeen oli antautunut ruotsalaisten joukkojen edessä ja saksalaiset olivat antaneet heidän kuninkaalleen lempinimeksi: "Keskiyön leijona".

Talvi oli jo saapumassa Saksaankin, sen saattoi jopa haistaa ilmassa.

Olisikohan Ruotsissa jo satanut lunta, hän mietti ja katseli yllään lepääviä lyijynharmaita pilviä.

Hänen sydämensä halusi jo päästä takaisin kotiin mutta siellä häntä odotti Maria Eleonoora, joka oli mustasukkainen kaikille hänen huomiostaan. Parhaimmallakaan tahdolla Gustav ei pystynyt sanomaan itselleen pitävänsä vaimostaan mutta hän oli oppinut sietämään tämän oikuttelua.

Valtakunnan etu ja kuninkaan virka olivat aina heidän välissään, jota Marian oli vaikeata ymmärtää.

Hänen ministerinsä ja etenkin Ruotsi odottivat häneltä paljon mutta Maria vaati häneltä vielä enemmän. Luoja oli suonut heille neljä lasta, joista vain yksi oli selvinnyt elämänsä ensimmäisistä vuosista. Pieni Christina oli syntyessään ollut niin kovaääninen että hetken aikaa kätilöt olivat luulleet saattaneensa maailmaan pojan. Heitä oli hirveästi nolottanut, kun he olivat katsoneet lasta tarkemmin ja virheellinen tieto oli nopeasti oikaistu.

Koko hovi oli odottanut kauhulla miten hän reagoisi siihen että pojan sijasta hänen vaimonsa olikin antanut hänelle tyttären?

Gustav hymyili itsekseen muistellessaan tapausta ja hän saattoi hyvin muistaa mitä hän oli vastannut läsnä oleville ministereilleen:

"Hänestä tulee viisas, hän huijasi meitä kaikkia."

Christina oli voittanut isänsä sydämen ja Gustav oli ollut hänestä niin ylpeä, vaikka Maria aina jaksoi muistuttaa, että hän oli antanut kuninkaalle vääränlaisen perillisen.

Gustav ei ollut kuitenkaan piitannut siitä ja hän muisteli kaiholla pienen tyttärensä tummia silmiä, jotka loistivat aina, kun hän näki isänsä.

Samassa jäätävä tuuli puhalsi uudestaan ja vei mukanaan Christinan nauravat kasvot.

Hevoset alkoivat hirnua levottomasti ja ne alkoivat astella puolelta toiselle, kuin pelkäisivät.

Gustav yritti rauhoitella omaa orittaan, joka myös tuntui vauhkoontuvan.

Mitä tämä nyt oli?

Laantumisen sijasta tuuli vain yltyi yltymistään, se tanssitti villisti pakkasen palelluttamia lehtiä ja sai alastomat puut huojumaan puolelta toiselle.

Se pöllytti ankarasti hänen lippujaan ja pian repeytyvän kankaan ääni kertoi sen että se vei ne mukanaan.

Gustav Adolf ei ollut koskaan tuntenut moista myrskyä ja samassa hän kuuli miestensä huutavan kauhusta.

Tuuli oli puhaltanut suuren tammen nurin ja se oli kaatunut vaarallisen lähelle heidän kulkuettaan.

Hänellä ei olisi varaa menettää yhtään miehiä taikka sotakalustoaan.

"Teidän armonne, meidän on pakko etsiä suojaa!", ilmoitti yksi hänen kapteeneistaan.

Gustav nyökkäsi hänelle ja ennätti siirtää ratsunsa juuri ajoissa pois, kaatuvan puun tieltä.

Sitten tapahtui jotain todella ihmeellistä.

Gustav tunsi nousevansa ilmaan tuulen puhaltaessa entistä voimakkaammin häntä päin.

Ilman virtaus oli niin voimakas että hänen oli suljettava silmänsä.

Hänen ratsunsa hirnui vauhkona ja se nousi takajaloilleen.

Hevosen liike oli niin äkillinen että Gustav putosi sen selästä mutta hän ei pudonnutkaan maahan.

Tuuli oli tarttunut häneen kuin kuivaan lehteen ja kuljetti häntä kohti yläilmoja.

Maahan jääneet sotilaat tuijottivat silmät selällään miten heidän kuninkaansa kirjaimellisesti lensi pois. Osa heistä alkoi rukoilla ja osa teki ristinmerkin, vakuuttuneena siitä että tämä oli itsensä Paholaisen tekosia.


End file.
